(Not Applicable)
(Not Applicable)
The following generally relates to tree watering devices and, more specifically, to a tree watering device comprising a straight axis, a funnel, and/or an end cap to thereby facilitate filling and positioning of the device.
Trees traditionally decorate homes, especially during the Christmas holiday. The trees are typically mounted such that the freshly-cut trunk of the tree resides in water to keep the tree properly hydrated. If the tree is not properly watered in this way, the tree can dry out and become unsightly by losing needles, and further can become a fire hazard due to its dry condition.
The tree owner typically must water the tree frequently. For instance, some trees must be watered every twelve hours. Thus, such a watering schedule can be quite inconvenient. Many prior art innovations have attempted to alleviate this inconvenience. For instance, the watering device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,071 and the AquaFir(trademark) automatic tree watering device both include water reservoirs that automatically route water into the tree stand when the water level in the stand falls below a certain level. The reservoirs included in both devices are positioned near the floor, adjacent the tree stand. As a result, users typically must bend down and sometimes reach excessively under the tree in order to fill the reservoirs due to their location. Bending over as such can be physically challenging for many, especially considering the user is bending over with the added weight of a water jug or like filling device. Disadvantageously, the owner might also accidentally shake tree needles loose when reaching underneath the tree to fill the reservoir.
Another tree watering device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,410,839 includes a conduit that defines a filling end, which can be positioned at a certain height above the floor, and a drainage end, which can be positioned adjacent to the tree stand. The water poured into the filling end then travels down through the conduit until it reaches and pools in the tree stand, keeping the tree hydrated. Because the filling end is positioned at a height above the floor, the user can pour water into the filling end without having to bend over excessively.
Moreover, the device in the ""839 Patent also includes a light indicator that visually signals the user when the water level near the tree trunk falls below a certain level. However, this light can be disadvantageous for a multitude of reasons. For instance, the light indicator may be visually unappealing because it may not match the color scheme of decorative lights placed on the tree. Also, the battery that powers the light can die, causing the indicator light to become nonfunctional, and the user might realize this fact only after the tree has dried out. Similarly, other devices, such as the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,867,929, include similar electric indicators. In one embodiment, the device disclosed in the ""929 Patent includes an audible electric alarm that sounds when the water in the tree stand falls below a certain level. As before, the battery that powers such a device might die, causing the user to inadvertently allow the tree to dry out. Furthermore, the audible alarm could annoy the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,547 discloses another device in the prior art. The device includes a hollow conduit that defines a filling end, which can be positioned at a desired elevation, and a drainage end, which can be positioned adjacent to the tree stand. Thus, this device addresses the need for a watering device that does not require excessive bending or reaching when filling. Also, the device disclosed in the ""547 patent includes an indicator rod positioned through the conduit and attached to a member that floats up and down depending on the amount of water in the tree stand. As water is added to the stand, the float rises, causing the top of the indicator rod to extend out of the conduit, thereby indicating that the water level is sufficient. As the tree absorbs water and the water in the stand lowers, the float lowers, causing the top of the indicator rod to sink into the conduit, thereby indicating that the water level is insufficient. Thus, the functionality of the indicator does not depend on an electric power source, and is therefore more failsafe. Also, since the indicator provides quiet, non-illuminated, visual indication, the indicator in the ""547 Patent is less likely to annoy the user.
However, the device disclosed in the ""547 Patent is disadvantageous for other reasons. More specifically, the filling end of the conduit is bent relative to the drainage end. This configuration increases manufacturing costs because bending the conduit requires a special manufacturing process. Also, the indicator rod is bent to conform to the bend in the conduit; however, because of this bend, the rod and the attached float travels both vertically and horizontally inside the conduit so that the top of the indicator rod can extend out of the conduit. Disadvantageously, the indicator rod may tend to butt up against the inner wall of the conduit due to this multi-axis movement and fail to properly indicate the water level. Furthermore, the drainage end of the conduit has a larger diameter than the rest of the conduit and is open-ended. Because of its larger diameter, the drainage end can be difficult to push between the often thick boughs of the Christmas tree, and the drainage end can become clogged with needles and twigs because it is open. Finally, the filling end comprises a relatively small opening through which the user can pour water into the conduit. Spillage is likely to occur because of the small size of this opening.
Therefore, it is noted that there is an ongoing need for a tree watering device that does not require the user to excessively bend or reach while filling, which is unlikely to be audibly or visually unappealing. Also, the device should be inexpensive to manufacture and easy to position within the tree. Moreover, the device should have little tendency to clog and the indicator rod should have little tendency to bind up within the device. Finally, there is a need for a tree watering device that can be filled easily, with little chance of spilling the water.
In accordance with the aforementioned needs, herein disclosed is an improved tree watering device suitable for indicating a level of water surrounding a tree. The watering device comprises a conduit which defines a bottom end and a top end. The conduit further defines a passage for water to flow between the bottom and top ends, and the passage defines a generally straight first axis between the top and bottom ends. In one aspect, the watering device further comprises an end cap attached to the bottom end of the conduit, and the end cap comprises at least one opening through which the water may pass. In one embodiment, the end cap has a convex portion that fits against the tree trunk to thereby inhibit rotation of the device. Furthermore, the watering device comprises a float which is buoyant and positioned within the passage. Also, the watering device comprises a rod fixedly attached to the float and extending through the passage. The rod extends above the second end of the conduit when the water level is sufficient.
In this embodiment of the watering device, the end cap effectively limits access to the interior of the conduit. Thus, as the watering device is positioned between the boughs of the tree (i.e., jammed downward between the branches of the tree), the end cap inhibits needles, twigs, and other particulate from entering the conduit. Advantageously, the watering device is less likely to clog due to the end cap.
In another aspect, a tree watering device is disclosed, suitable for indicating a level of water surrounding a tree trunk. The watering device comprises a conduit which defines a bottom end, a top end, and an axis extending there between. The conduit further defines a passage for water to flow between the bottom and top ends. Moreover, the watering device comprises a funnel including an opening that is larger than the passage of the conduit, and which is fixedly attached to the second end of the conduit. Also, the watering device further comprises a float which is buoyant and is positioned within the passage. Furthermore, the watering device comprises a rod fixedly attached to the float and extending through the passage. The rod extends above the funnel when the level of water is sufficient.
Due to its relatively large diameter, the funnel allows water to be poured into the watering device from a wider range of positions above the watering device. Advantageously, inadvertent spillage of water is reduced.
In various other embodiments of the watering device, the diameter of the conduit is relatively small such that the watering device can more easily be positioned within the tree without excessive reaching or bending. Also in the preferred embodiment, the axis of the device is generally straight from top to bottom, thereby reducing manufacturing costs and reducing the chance that the rod will bind up inside the conduit.